My Sparkling Diamond
by Sparkling Pen
Summary: While in town Christian is told by a fortune teller that Satine is going to die unless he leaves her with the Duke. He listens but can't help but come back to the Moulin Rouge after a year. I suck at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own anyythinnnggg of the gloryness which is Moulin Rouge though just like everyone else I wish I did xD This is my first fanfic in this catagory so it is bound to be rubbish but I gotta start somewhere ^_~

Chapter 1

_There was a boy  
__A very strange enchanted boy  
__They say he wondered very far, very far  
__Over land and sea  
__A little shy and sad of eye  
__But very wise was he_

_And then one day  
__A magic day he passed my way  
__And while we spoke of many things  
__Fools and kings  
__This he said to me  
__"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
__Is just to love and be loved in return..."_

Christian had learned the greatest thing and had never even regretted coming to Paris. This was where he met Satine! Where he fell in love with the true love of his life! All those times that he would talk about truth, beauty, freedom, and love, he just hadn't realized what love really was. Until he met 'his' Sparkling Diamond. Christian couldn't even say that he was living life to the fullest before he met Satine. How could he have gone so long without really experiencing true love! Love was like oxygen and now that he had it Christian could finally breathe deeply and not worry about it at all.

It just so happened that on that particular day Christian was on his way back from the market. The young man had just stopped at the produce market to buy a few pieces of fresh fruit, that which would serve as his afternoon lunch. The hustle and bustle of the crowd was easy to get lost in but Christian swore he heard a voice calling his name...

"Christian! I know you are out there in the crowd somewhere. I must speak with you! Christian please find me!" the voice was pleading amongst all the other voices in town but Christian none the less pushed his way closer to the mysterious voice. Oddly enough he found himself at a fortune teller's stand and staring at a much older woman. She looked trouble and upon seeing him she reached over and grabbed his hand, "Christian. You must listen to me! Satine is going to die...unless you do as I say!"

It was as if Christian was knocked flat on his feet. Just what was this raving lunatic going on about? Satine couldn't die...not this young anyway. She wasn't ill or anything to his knowledge so what could this nut job know that he didn't? Christian would then shrug her off rather coldly, "I don't think you know what you are talking about. How do you know Satine and I anyway? That is something I would like to know. Have you been spying on us? Do you work for the Duke?"

"Christian! You must believe me. The stars have fortold of this love story and unless you do as I say it will undoubtedly turn into tragedy," the fortune teller took a shakey breath before continuing on, "My dear Christian...Satine is going to come to you tonight and tell you that she is staying with the Duke. It will be a lie but in order for her to live you must not try to stop her. She must stay there at the Moulin Rouge. When she tells you that she is leaving you must tell her that you do not care and act the same towards her. Do this...and she will live. Never once look back..."

The young man blinked his eyes in astonishment. Didn't this person ever let up? He managed to tear himself away from the woman's grasp and despite being distraught over the ordeal he found his way back to the Moulin Rouge. What nerve of that woman! Claiming that the love of his life was going to die and would try to leave him that night. That could never happen, Christian chuckled at himself for even getting upset over that. It wasn't until that night when Satine came to him with the terrible news that she was to stay with the Duke that Christian even thought about believing the old woman....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would loovvveeeee to own the rights to this movie and change the ending I can't. I don't own this at all nor do I own the characters, I'm just borrowing them temporarily ;) hehehe. Thought I would make a second chapter instead of waiting to see what people thought of only the first one so yeahhh....I'm not quite sure where I'll head with this story but I'll be thinking about it =^-^=

Chapter 2

Christian stared over at Satine in shock. She...she was leaving him to stay with the Duke? What about all of those times she said that she loved him? Did that mean nothing? Christian couldn't believe his ears but it was at that moment that the fortune teller's words came to his mind. She knew that this was going to happen and now it was up to him to decide on what to do. He wanted his love to live longer so it really seemed as if there was no other answer.

"Then I wish you good day Satine. You and the Duke shall be happy together and you'll have the comfort of luxary that he can provide for you," he nodded curtly afterwards to add an air of indifference. He could see the change of emotion cross Satine's face to that of confusion. Obviously she hadn't been expecting this and before she could say something more to make Christian change his mind he added, "I do wish the best for you but I must be on my way. I have a few more things to do before the show premiers tonight." And with that Christian walked off, leaving a rather shocked and confused Satine behind. It took everything he had not to turn around and take Satine in his arms but he never once looked back as he walked away.

'Spectacular Spectacular!' wouldn't go on that night though. Their star, The Sparkling Diamond would feign illness and insist the show be pushed back a night. The Duke would listen and somehow Satine would convince him to let her rest for the night and she would be right as rain the next day. While she was supposedly sleeping, Satine left to go find Christian and explain everything down to the point where she lied to him about staying with the Duke. Unfortunately for Satine, she wouldn't find him. Toulouse later told her that after making the last few preparations for the show, Christian made his own preparations and departed for London. He had left and never once looked back. Satine thanked him and left, her heart hollow and her mind confused. Would she ever see him again?

With a tear in her eye she sang softly, "_How wonderful life is…_" she paused to draw in a shaky breath, "_…when you're in the world._"


End file.
